As Long as Your Mine
by Root Beer Baby
Summary: JoJo meets up with an old friend and the two of them share a tender moment. songfic, art trade, oneshot


_First off, I am very sorry for not updating my stories. When Ned met Sally is still ongoing but I've come to a snag. I will promise to update ASAP. This is a story that was part of an art trade with a good friend of mine on DA and she said it was okay for me to post it here._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HHaW or the song, **As Long as Your Mine**.

* * *

"Wait up Mel!" JoJo panted as he stopped to breath.

Mel stopped and looked back at him. He was hunched over, breathing loudly and slowly. The female Who merely rolled her eyes as she sat down a rock and waited for her partner to catch some air.

"You run too fast!" He managed between gasps.

"You're too slow!" She returned.

JoJo grimaced but made no reply. He stood up, his breath returning. Mel smiled and got up from the rock. This time, she decided to walk instead of run. They were also there so there was really point in tiring the poor boy out.

"How have you been?" JoJo broke the silence.

"I've been good." She replied.

The awkward silence settled between them again. Mel and JoJo were good friends but ever since they had started attending different schools, they hadn't seen in each other as much as they used too. They got to spend time on the weekends but for some odd reason, it was getting really weird between the two. JoJo didn't know if he was being paranoid or if it was just his imagination.

"So--"JoJo thought for a second. "What are the teachers like at your new school?"

"They're nice. My music teacher is really cool," Mel twirled her hair, her face flushing slightly. "Her name is Miss Thropp. She says I have a good voice."

A good voice? Mel could sing? This was news to him.

"I've never heard you a sing before." JoJo abruptly added.

This comment made Mel's face turned red. Was she afraid to sing for him? Why? JoJo and Mel were friends, weren't they? Besides, it wasn't like JoJo would make fun of her. In fact, he bet she could sing better than any Who at his school. Now, he was itching to hear her sing.

"Well, I'm not that good." Mel twirled her hair.

She was lying. JoJo could tell that she wasn't telling him the truth; when she twirled her hair which meant she was fibbing. She could sing well and she knew this. Now, he just had to trick her into letting him hear her voice.

That wouldn't be a problem.

"Heh, maybe she was lying." JoJo sniffed.

"What?" Mel asked.

"Maybe she was just being nice. I bet your voice isn't all that great."

"Hey!"

Bingo. She had fallen for his trap.

"I'll have you know, I am the top in my class and Miss Thropp wants me to go to sing at the Whocentennial!" Mel added triumphantly. "In fact, she's already given me a song!"

"Alright, let's hear it!" JoJo grinned to himself.  
"Fine!"

Mel stood up and began to make herself somewhat presentable. She turned around, her chin held high. Taking in a deep breath, she began to sing.

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreaming  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

It was amazing.

Mel's voice was so warm and lyrical. Watching her face, there was something in her eyes that sparkled. Emotion was carefully placed in each note, making it sound like a song sung by some type of magical siren. JoJo was completely taken aback. Why had she been so shy? Her voice was amazing!

The song sound somewhat familiar too. Where had he heard it before?

Mel continued to sing.

_  
And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine.  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed the border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast.  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine_

"Mel, that was great!" JoJo clapped his hands.

Once she had finished, her face turned beet red again.

"You're just saying that."

"No Mel, I'm serious! I've never heard that song so clear and powerful before!" JoJo assured her. "Really, why didn't' you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't really think I was that good," Mel admitted. "Besides, I was probably flat at a few points in the song."

"No, you weren't!" JoJo stood up. "Mel, I'm telling you wree amazing! Even I couldn't have done that well."

Done that well?

Since when could JoJo sing? Mel knew he had a love for music like she did but never once had he mentioned his singing talented. Still, with the way he could make songs from anything, it didn't really surprise her. What did surprise her is that he had never told her. Why hadn't he? She was his best friend. That wasn't some secret you kept from your best friend.

'Since when did you like to sing?" Mel inquired.  
"Well, I've loved to sing," JoJo admitted. "I sing lullabies to Heady sometimes so she can sleep."

"Really? Well, babies are easy to amuse." Mel sniffed.

JoJo's brow furrowed at this comment. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, Whos that just sing lullabies don't have voices that are strong and powerful as mine." She told him with mock snobbery.

JoJo grimaced, his ego starting to get the better of him. He would show her! Mel wasn't the only one who could sing that song. He knew the words by heart.

"I'll make you eat those words." JoJo muttered.  
He inhaled deeply, then exhaled before he began to sing.

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
That it's up that I fell_

Mel was speechless. JoJo really could sing. That voice he had was so powerful and strong. Each note was perfectly pitched and carried. As she watched, she could see the emotions of the song reflected in his face. How come she had never heard him sing before? He was a natural! Such raw, poignant talent in this young Who. She was even starting to feel a bit jealous so she decided to join in.

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I may know  
I don't care  
_

The two of them found themselves lost in the song. With their voice together, the harmonious sound seemed to flow together seamlessly.

Mel felt something strange, something that she couldn't really explain. What was this feeling? It was so sudden, it was so new. JoJo was her friend but now, they were alone, with their only their voices as witnesses. Even though they weren't talking, they could perfectly communicate through song. Maybe that is why she trusted him so much. Music was their language, they needed no spoken words.

Gently, the wind blew as they continued their showing stopping duet.

Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

That was it; the song was finished but the melody seemed to ride on the wind, lingering in the air and their minds. Mel looked at JoJo with a small, sheepish smile on her face. JoJo returned the smile then offered his hand. Mel only stared for a second before she took it and the two continued to their destination.


End file.
